


Northeast Monster of Highest Grade

by crowleys_moose



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Shame, Supernatural Elements, an almost werewolf transformation, but more like protector!Luke, dean almost killed someone but it's cool cause he didn't kill anyone, hunter!Luke, luke saves dean's life, spooky small town, werewolf!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleys_moose/pseuds/crowleys_moose
Summary: Luke hated most aspects of Stars Hollow-the people, the commotion, the fact that basically everyone's a monster...he could go on and on. But there are the little things that he enjoys about the town, small things that he would never admit to anyone else. This was Stars Hollow, however-nobody can have a normal night without a monster involved.





	Northeast Monster of Highest Grade

Luke Danes hated the town of Stars Hollow.

Well, not the town, really-he hated most of the people. He hated how almost everyone was a monster, and that he had to serve these people every day. There was always that fear that one of these freaks was going to rip apart some poor, unsuspecting bastard who was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Luke heard too many stories of that happening.

While he would never admit it aloud, he does love certain aspects- and people- of Stars Hollow. And if anyone or anything ever came between him and this town, he will kill them with his bare hands. He also has a soft spot for people that had their lives ruined by monsters, turned into one of them. Luke could tell who those people were; they all had the same sort of behavior, and all had the same, sad stories. There was that special soft spot he had for the Gilmore girls, and God knows that he would never admit that to Lorelai. They both understood- nobody had to say it.

Luke cleaned the counter, occasionally glancing up to stare through the window. The town was beautiful at night-the streetlights glowing, lighting up the streets and stores. He smirked to himself, and moved on to clean another spot on the counter.   
  
Man, he was getting soft in his old age.

As usual, all good things had to be ruined. The sound of something crashing down rang through the street. His head shot up, and he pursed his lips, shaking his head. A part of him thought that it was Kirk being…well, Kirk. Who knew what he could be doing? The second time it happened was when he figured something was wrong. He slammed the dirty rag on the counter, and ran outside, kicking the door wide open. Luke searched for the source of the noise, his eyes widening.

All he found was that Forester kid, stumbling and holding onto the wall, slumped over. The little bit of his face that wasn’t covered by his hair was snow white pale. One hand was covering his mouth while the other one was holding onto whatever he could grasp. Luke shook his head, eyeing the kid was malice. Of course, it was Dean- he always knew that this kid was going to be trouble. Luke’s just glad that Rory didn’t have to find out for herself.

Before he could step inside, Dean stumbled forward, and held onto the wall of the diner. He tilted his head up, his hair pushing out of his face. The hand covering his mouth dropped to his side, and that was when everything cleared up. His eyes were a bright, evil yellow- and fangs were popping out of his mouth. Dean stared at Luke with pleading eyes, tears streaming down his face. Claws were growing slowly, and a sob ripped out of him.

"Kid?" Luke clamored, running over to the kid and wrapping an arm around his waist. He slumped down, his weight shifting against Luke’s shoulder. For a 6’2 boy, he was definitely a lightweight. Luke walked over to the door, and kicked the door fully open with his foot. The kid let out a dog-like whine in pain.   
  
“Luke,” Dean whimpered, his fist clenching tightly at his side. The claws dug into his palm and Dean let out a howl in pain. This was getting worse- Luke had to do something.  
“Okay, okay,” Luke stammered, kicking the door back and not bothering to lock it. “We’re going to deal with this. How long can you hold this off?”

“I…I don’t know,” Dean mumbled, his lazy eyes darting down “uh…five minutes?

Luke nodded slowly, and rubbed Dean’s back as an apology before he began to pull the kid up the stairs. He cringed at every groan and whimper of pain that emitted from Dean, pushing and pulling him as fast as he could. Kicking opening the door, he pulled Dean inside and tossed him in one of his more comfortable chairs-he hopes he did, judging from the quiet and not as pained whimper coming from Dean.

“I’m so, so sorry, kid, please hold it off,” he apologized and ran off to his cabinet, digging through all the weird crap he has- from potions to frog’s breath, he had everything that could possibly needed for anyone that had wings or shot fire out of their mouth. Luke was the supernatural doctor, really. After a few minutes of digging, Luke found exactly what he was looking for.  _Werewolf suppressants, just what I- well, he needs,_ Luke thought to himself, and he grabbed two tablets. He pried Dean’s mouth, and dropped each tablet in his mouth.

Dean scrunched up his nose at the taste, but chewed them slowly and swallowed. Luke watched with furrowed eyebrows, watching him with the same care he would his own child. _Or dog,_ Luke thought to himself with a small smirk, but cringed at his own joke. He’s been around Lorelai for too long. Dean let out a heavy sigh, and shifted his body up so he was sitting up straight.

“I…hey, Luke,” Dean said, staring at him with those puppy dog eyes, filled with shame and self-hatred. It wasn’t something that Luke hasn’t seen before, but there was something about this kid’s story that’s different. He couldn’t put his finger on it; Luke didn’t expect to get anything out of Dean, but after what he just saw, he really wanted to make sense out of all it.

“Hey,” Luke murmured, staring at him for a few minutes before pursing his lips. He eyed the bitten scar on his chest exposed by his unbuttoned shirt. The scar looked fresh, but something told Luke that Dean has had it for a while. “How did you get that nasty scar on you?” Luke asked, his eyes darting down to the scar and then him. If Dean was even a little bit smart, he should know that it would not be smart to lie to him, not after what he just saw.

Dean lowered his head, licking his lips. “I got bitten when I was 12 by a teacher- my seventh grade English teacher. She used to be one of my favorite teachers, and she really liked me, mostly because I wasn’t annoying. At least, I think I wasn’t,” he chuckled sadly, and shifted in his seat “I guess I did something that day to make her not like me. To this day, I still don’t understand what I did to her to make her…do that.”

The shattering of Luke’s heart echoed through his ears- he may not care for Dean, but he would never wish that on anyone, especially a young kid like him. “You _didn’t_ do anything to deserve that,” Luke reassured him, moving his hand over to rub his back, but retracting it slowly. “Look, an alpha werewolf’s primal urge is to lead-to form packs and all that. And those assholes will do all that they can to form their packs…even if it means hurting innocent people,” Luke said, his jaw clenching tightly and his fingers digging into the chair that Dean was sitting in. Those were the monsters that he hated the most, alpha werewolves- he’s never met one that was good in any sort of way.

“And tonight…I didn’t take my suppressants because I thought that this was going to be a happy night. Mostly for Rory, but still- if she’s happy, then I’m happy. But that Tristan guy…he was such an ass. I could’ve killed him on the spot, he made me that mad,” Dean said, and lowered his head, mumbling something under his breath.

“What?”

“It wouldn’t have been the first time,” Dean said, raising his tone of voice and shrunk in his seat at Luke’s glare “...it was my dad, the first time. I-I don’t even remember what he did- or what I was doing. All I remember was 14-year old me pouncing on him and then my mom finding me with my dad’s heart in my hands, blood dripping out of my mouth. My mom says that she will accept me, despite my-uh, flaws as she put it…but I still see that look of resentment in her eyes every time she looks at me,” Dean told him as he stared down at his shoes.

Luke has never been and never will be good with understanding people’s emotions. If anybody else were in his current situation, however, they would’ve been just as stunned as he was. It was his turn to shift his body weight, sliding both of his hands in his front pockets. “I, uh, remember reading about werewolves who go off suppressants and end up getting really sick afterward. But I don’t think that really applies to your situation,” Luke said to himself, his eyes darting around the room, and walked over to the other side of the chair.

“Luke…please don’t say anything to Rory. I couldn’t handle her rejection,” Dean begged, his lips pursing tightly. Luke could see those imaginary doggy ears flopping down, and with those puppy dogs eyes of his, it all paints one pathetic picture. Tears were forming in Dean’s eyes as he stared up at Luke.

“Okay, okay…just please, don’t look up at me like that again. You’re too good at giving people that kicked puppy dog look. Hey uh, if you want, you can stay here for the night. You won’t even have to look me in the eye tomorrow,” Luke said with a thin, tight smile.

Dean smiled softly up at Luke, and Luke can just see that non-existent tail of his wagging back and forth. Luke is sure that Dean’s drugged up from the suppressants that held back his transformation, which explains his current calmness. It was kicking in. “Thanks, Luke,” Dean told him softly. “I’ll just sleep on the couch. I don’t want you to go through the trouble of pullin’ out a mattress or anything like that.”

“Well, kid, you’re freakishly tall for someone your age, and this couch is too small for you. Luckily, there is a pullout mattress in here. So…you don’t have to worry about your back being sore tomorrow.”

“But-“

Luke held his hand up to silence him, and shook his head. “Don’t say a word. Just let me do this for you, and once I do this for you, we can both forget about this. Okay?”

Dean frowned up at him, but nodded slowly as he pushed himself off the chair. “Okay,” he murmured under his breath, and walked over to the other side of the couch. It was the least Luke could do, especially with the current shame that the kid must be feeling. He walked over to the opposite side, and the both of them tossed the cushions to the side- well, Luke did, Dean gently placed it on the floor beside the coffee table. Luke reached for the back of the couch, pulling at the strap until the bed was all the way out. 

“Oh,” Dean told himself and laughed nervously “that’s a pretty obvious place for a pull out couch-strap thing- to be. Should’ve looked there.”

 _Does he not realize that I’m doing him a favor?_ Luke thought to himself with a shake of his head. The understanding and sympathetic part of him understands why Dean’s being like this, but he also doesn’t want him to be like that. Especially if he’s going to be around Rory, since he’ll have to see this kid a lot. Dean will have to be able to look him in the eye.

“Well, you’ve got your resting situation all figured out. And you don’t have to look me in the eye tomorrow so uh…goodnight, kid,” Luke sighed, and slapped him on the back before patting his way to his bedroom.

A sudden thought popped into his head-he’s going to have to explain some of the commotion to the customers. And he didn’t completely close the diner either. He’ll deal with all of this in the morning- and by deal with all of this, he means he won’t deal with it at all, like he does with all of his problems.  Luke kicked his boots off and plopped down on the bed, pulling the covers over his body.

Luke stared up at the ceiling for a few seconds and sigh softly. Despite living in this town all of his life, he always manages to somehow be surprised by one little thing in this town. It keeps the town from being too boring. He turned over on his stomach, and moved his arm under his pillow, clutching at the gun under his pillow. Closing his eyes, he fell into the dreamland of monsters and small town streetlights.  


End file.
